Secret Garden
by Aderinaz
Summary: Tinon ja Berwaldin perhe-elämä muuttuu kerta heitolla ja Tinolla on vaikeuksia päästä sen yli. Tarina siitä kuinka ihmiseen voi sattua rakkaan kuolema.


**Nimi: Secret Garden**  
><strong>Suom.: Salainen puutarha<strong>

**Kuvaus: Elämä voi muuttua todella nopeasti ja Tinokin huomaa sen.  
><strong>

**Genre: Tragedy**

**Ikäsuositus: K+**

**Tekijänoikeudet: Ainut mitä omistan tästä on juoni, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**

**Muuta: Sisältää yaoita, kiroilua, sekä hahmon kuoleman!**

* * *

><p>"Mene sinä piiloon, minä lasken" Ravis sanoi pienelle ystävälleen. Peter nyökkäsi ja pyrähti iloisesti juoksemaan, kohti piilopaikkaansa. He leikkivät piilosta. Ravis nojasi kasvot kohti puuhun ja laski hitaasti kymmeneen.<p>

"No niin Peter, olit piilossa tai et, tulen etsimään sinut!" poika huudahti ja alkoi katsella ympärilleen. Hymyillen hän käveli taloa ympäri, kurkkien samalla erilaisiin paikkoihin joihin hänen ystävänsä mahtuisi. Hän oli iloisen tietämätön vielä, mitä tulisi näkemään.

"Peter!" pienikokoinen poika huusi, noin viidentoista minuutin etsinnän jälkeen. Hän oli etsinyt jo talon ympäriltä, nyt hän katseli pientä metsää. Mitään ei kuitenkaan kuulunut.

"Peter, tule pois jo piilosta, tämä ei ole hauskaa!" Ravis huudahti uudelleen, paljon kovempaa, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Poika jatkoi etsimistä, mutta ei löytänyt mitään. Hän katsoi kolosta, jossa he pitivät Peterin kanssa majaa, hän katsoi suuren kiven päältä, mihin pojat kiipesivät aina ötököitä kiusaamaan, hän katsoi jopa vanhan puun luota, missä he kiipeilivät ennen kuin Ravis putosi ja mursi jalkansa viime kesänä. Peteristä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt jälkeäkään.

"Peter, nyt tule pois piilosta, voitit jo!" poika huusi kaikin voimin, mutta silti mitään ei kuulunut. Ravis alkoi olla jo huolissaan, ei Peter yleensä ollut tällainen.

"En ikinä löydä häntä, minun on pakko hakea Tino ja Berwald apuun", poika mutisi kävellen takaisin ystävänsä talolle.

Talo oli sininen, punakattoinen ja suuri puutalo. Siellä asuivat Tino ja Berwald, jotka olivat kihloissa, heidän ottopoikansa Peter sekä valkoinen, todella suloinen koira Hanatamago. Peterillä oli oma huone, jossa oikeastaan oli kaikki mahdollinen mistä pieni poika vain saattoi haaveilla.

Ravis koputti oveen, ja odotti katsoen kenkiään. "Hei Ravis", sanoi iloinen ääni, joka sai pojan kohottamaan kasvonsa. Muutama kyynel karkasi Ravikselta, kun hän ajatteli ystäväänsä.

"En löydä Peteriä mistään. Leikimme piilosta ja huutelin häntä, mutta mitään ei kuulu ja pelkään että häntä on sattunut. Tulkaa auttamaan etsimään", poika sanoi vuodattaen lisää kyyneleitä.

"Berwald!", Tino huudahti. Pian pelottava mies kävelikin ovelle katsomaan mitä oli tapahtunut. Ja pienen selityksen jälkeen kaikki lähtivät etsimään Peteriä metsästä, johon hänen epäiltiin menneen.

* * *

><p>"Peter!" huudahdin ties monettako kertaa. Pienoiseni oli ollut nyt kadoksissa muutaman tunnin, eikä vieläkään mitään ole löytynyt. Muutama kyynel pääsi karkaamaan minulta, mitä jos hänelle olisi sattunut jotakin? Berwald tuli viereeni, hänen silmistään paistoi huoli. Halasin häntä hieman.<p>

"PETER!", kuului huuto. Se tuli Raviksen suusta, päättelin näin. Lähdin juoksemaan äänen suuntaan niin nopeasti kuin kykenin.

Puiden oksat repivät kasvojani, en välittänyt siitä. "Perkele!" huudahdin kaatuessani juureen. Polveni kolahti pahasti, en välittänyt siitä, sillä kuulin nyyhkytystä läheltäni. Nousin ylös ja jatkoin juoksuani. Berwald seurasi minua, ei kuitenkaan yhtä nopeasti.

Saavuin mäen päälle johon pysähdyin. Näin Raviksen alhaalla, itkemässä."Ei… Ei…EI!" huudahdin ja laskeuduin varovasti alas mäkeä. Alhaalla oli liukkaita kiviä. Laskeuduin polvilleni Raviksen viereen, kyyneleet valuivat poskiani pitkin. "Ei…", kuiskasin ja katsoin poikani verisiä kasvoja. Berwald seurasi minua, istui viereeni ja halasi minua hieman.

"EI!" huusin niin kovaa kuin pystyin, sitten suru sai vallan. Itkin suureen ääneen, halasin Peteriä, silitin hänen hiuksiaan ja itkin. Ravis istui hiljaa vieressäni, Berwald taas oli toisella puolella, puolittain halaamassa minua, mutta hiljaa. Muutama kyynel häneltä putosi, hän oli vihainen, en tiedä miksi, mutta oli kuitenkin.

Istuimme näin pitkän aikaan, en halunnut pois. Minun Peterini oli viety pois. Minun ainoa lapseni oli poissa… Poissa! Aikaa kului ja lopulta Berwald nousi.

"Tino… On aika mennä", hän sanoi hiljaa. Pudistin päätäni, en lähtisi mihinkään, en mihinkään! En jättäisi poikaani tänne, en koskaan. En jätä häntä yksin. Ikinä. Ravis nousi viereltäni ja käveli Berwaldin luo.

"Mennään", mies toisti. En liikkunut mihinkään. Pidin Peterin ruumista sylissäni, itkin. Kuulin huokauksen ja sitten vierelleni laskeutui Berwald. Hän silitti poskeani, suljin silmäni ja laskin kasvoni Peterin hiuksiin. Itku ei loppunut millään.

"Tulen pian", kuulin kuiskauksen ja sitten askeleita, jotka loittonivat koko ajan. Keinuin edes takaisin, mietin hetkiä joita Peterin kanssa olimme kokeneet.

Muistan kuinka hän istui sylissäni, luin hänelle satua. Muistan kuinka peittelin hänet sänkyyn, annoin suukon ja sammutin valot. Silloin hän tarrautui käteeni ja oli sanonut, etten saa lähteä, sillä vaatekaapissa asui mörkö. Olin mennyt kaapille ja avannut sen, huutaen sitten "Hus, mene pois pöhkö mörkö!" Seuraavana päivänä olimme ostaneet hänelle yölampun.

Muistan kuinka olimme Berwaldin kanssa riidelleet ja Peter oli ollut ulkona. Olin ollut keittiössä tekemässä ruokaa, kun hän tuli sisään. Poika oli halannut minua ja jankuttanut kuinka rakasti minua. Sitten hän oli mennyt Berwaldin luo ja tehnyt saman. Ja lopulta olimme sopineet riitamme.

Itkuni yltyi edelleen, kun muistelin hyviä hetkiä Peterin kanssa. En tiedä kuinka kauan olin istunut jo pienen pojan ruumis sylissäni, sillä Berwald oli palannut ja tuonut mukanaan Eduardin. Katsoin molempiin, suru paistoi heidän silmistään ja tiesin koko ajan, etten ollut ainoa joka kärsi.

"Nyt mennään Tino", Eduard käski tullen halaamaan minua ja Peteriä. Hän otti Peterin käsistäni, ja nosti syliinsä.

"EI, MITÄ SINÄ TEET?" Huusin kurkku suorana Eduardille. Berwald otti minut syliinsä ja itkin edelleen. Hän kantoi minut kotiin. Eduard taas kantoi Peteriä.

Olin itkenyt koko matkan, Berwald laski minut etupihan nurmikolle, johon Eduard asetti varovasti Peterin. Konttasin kuolleen poikani viereen, kyyneleet putosivat poskiani pitkin maahan, kun silitin hänen kasvojaan. En ollut mitenkään kiinnostunut mitä oli tapahtunut, ainoa asia joka mielessäni pyöri koko ajan, oli että rakas Peter, rakas poikani on poissa… Eikä tule takaisin. Poissa! Berwald huomasi, kuinka koko kehoni tärisi ja sitten uupumus iski ja menetin tajuni.

* * *

><p>Herätessäni olin sängyssäni makaamassa. Berwald istui tuolilla vierelläni, piteli kättäni ja näin kuinka hän oli itkenyt. Sitten se ajatus palasi takasin. "PETER!" huudahdin nousten istumaan. Berwald säikähti hieman, mutta piti minut aloillaan. Itkuni alkoi jälleen. Sydämeeni sattui, siihen sattui todella. Rakkaani halasi minua rauhoittavasti, itkin hänen olkaansa vasten, toistelin Peterin nimeä. Berwald silitti selkääni, voisin vaikka vannoa, että hänkin itki.<p>

"Tino… Peter vietiin sairaalalle. Menemme katsomaan häntä tänään", Berwald kuiskasi myöhemmin. Hän oli koko ajan silitellyt selkääni ja ollut rauhallinen. Itkuni oli hetkeksi tyrehtynyt, nojasin vain Berwaldin olkapäähän. Nyökkäsin kuitenkin vastaukseksi. En halunnut puhua.

Kesti hetken, ennen kuin sain koottuani itseni ja sain kysytyksi paljonko kello on ja mikä päivä nyt olisi. "Kello on neljä, aamuyöllä ja nyt on tiistai", mies vastasi. Nyökkäsin jälleen ja suljin silmäni. Päässäni pyöri niin monta ajatusta, että halusin vain sulkea ne pois. Halusin vain että kaikki olisivat hiljaa ja aika ei kuluisi. Haluaisin niin kovasti, että kaikki tämä olisi ollut ihan järkyttävää painajaista, eikä totisinta totta. Halusin, että makuuhuoneen ovesta juoksisi pieni, pellavapäinen poika halaamaan minua.

* * *

><p>Uni oli vienyt minut maailmaansa. Näin unta Peteristä. Hän seisoi keskellä puutarhaa, kaunista puutarhaa, josta kukaan ei tiennyt sen olemassa olosta, jossa oli vehreää, siellä oli pieni lampi ja eläimiä sekä tietenkin paljon toinen toistaan upeampia kukkia. Ja siellä ei ollut tuskaa. Katsoin kuinka pienoiseni seisoi valkeissa vaatteissa, katsellen taivaalle, hymyillen.<p>

"Täällä ei ole kipua", kuulin hänen kuiskaavan ja katsovan sitten minua. Hän hymyili, mutta poskelle vieri kyynel. Kävelin hänen luokseen, yritin hymyillä, mutta en kyennyt.

"Älä itke äiti!" Peter huudahti iloisena ja halasi minua. Hän tuoksui puhtaalle ja oli lämmin.

"Ei sinun tarvitse itkeä!" poika jatkoi katsoen minuun. Laskeuduin hänen tasolleen ja pyyhin kyyneleen hänen poskeltaan.

"Olen vain… Olen vain niin surullinen että lähdit pois", kuiskasin katsoen Peterin silmiin.

"En ole lähtenyt pois. Olen aina kanssasi. Niin kuin itse sanoit. Jos ihminen kuolee, hän ei katoa mihinkään, vaan pysyy sydämissämme niin kauan kuin muistamme heidät", vaaleahiuksinen poika sanoi hymyillen. Voi kuinka hän ymmärtäisi enemmän.

"Voi kulta…" kuiskasin ja halasin häntä. En halunnut päästää häntä pois, en koskaan.

"Äiti… Minun pitää mennä", Peter kuiskasi hetken kuluttua. Katsoin hänen kasvojaan, ne olivat surulliset.

"Ei vielä", kuiskasin ja kyyneleet putoilivat poskilleni. Peterkin alkoi itkeä, hän oli meistä se aikuinen nyt.

"Minun on pakko", hän nyyhkytti hiljaa. Halasin häntä, nostin syliini ja halasin häntä paremmin. Itkin koko ajan, en halunnut päästää häntä pois.

"Äiti!" Peter huudahti. Tiesin ettei tämä ollut totta, tämä oli vain unta joka ei saanut päättyä.

"Äiti, rakastan sinua… Mutta minun pitää nyt oikeasti mennä", hän kuiskasi sylistäni. Laskin hänet maahan, polvistuin ja katsoin häntä. Hän ei itkenyt enään. Hän hymyili hieman ja antoi minulle suukon.

"Olet rakas äiti." hän sanoi vielä ja kääntyi sitten lähteäkseen.

"PETER!" huudahdin, mutten kyennyt liikkumaan. Poika katsahti taakseen, vilkutti, hymyili ja jatkoi matkaansa.

"PETER!" huusin uudelleen, kun hän katosi viereiseen metsään. Itkin polvillani. Kuiskasin kuinka rakastin häntä, kuiskasin hänen nimeään, välillä huusin raivosta, surusta ja kivusta. Minun poikani oli poissa. Koko kehoni tärisi jälleen, enkä kyennyt lopettamaan sitä.

* * *

><p>"Tino!" kuulin äänen, avasin silmäni, Berwald katsoi minuun. Olin hereillä, olin sängyssäni. Katsoin ympärilleni, kaikki oli unta. Kaikki paitsi että Peter oli poissa. Huomasin täriseväni, minulla ei ollut edes kylmä! Katsoin Berwaldin silmiin, niissä oli surua, vihaa ja huolta. Juuri ennen kuin purskahdin uudelleen itkuun, halasin Berwaldia, joka sulki minut syliinsä. Itkin hänen rintakehäänsä vasten, enkä pidätellyt ollenkaan. Halusin niin kovasti että uneni olisi ollut totta. Halusin niin kovasti että Peter olisi täällä.<p>

"Miksi? Miksi…. Minun pienoinen…" nyyhkytin itkiessäni. Uni oli ollut niin todentuntuista. Olin tuntenut kuinka Peter halasi minua, olin tuntenut hänen kyyneleensä olkapäälläni, mutta kaikki vain unta. Vain unta. Yritin rauhoittua, mikä oli vaikeaa, sillä uni pyöri koko ajan mielessäni, en saanut sitä pois.

Berwald silitti selkääni hennosti, rauhallisesti, kuten jo aiemmin oli tehnyt. Hän antoi minun itkeä rauhassa. Tiesin, että vaikkei hän itkisikään, hän suri. Olihan Berwaldkin rakastanut Peteriä. Olin itkenyt noin vartin ja sain sitten itseni kokoon. Silloin käperryin rakkaani kainaloon ja nojasin häneen hiljaa kuin hiiri. Käteni tärisivät edelleen, mutten välittänyt siitä.

"Mitä näit?" Berwald kysyi hetken kuluttua. Tietenkin, olihan hän hieman utelias.

"Näin unta… Peteristä. Hänellä oli valkoiset vaatteet päällään. Ja hän näytti… Onnelliselta? Siellä hän oli, keskellä kaunista puutarhaa, vailla surua, kipua tai kaipausta. Ja halusin niin paljon, että se olisi totta. Haluan että hän on täällä, meidän kanssamme. Berwald, minulla on kamala ikävä häntä, sillä tiedän joka helvetin sekuntti, että hän ei ole tulossa takaisin. Joka helvetin sekuntti olen tietoinen siitä että rakas poikamme on poissa! Kenellä oli oikeus viedä hänet pois luotamme? Berwald… Anna anteeksi." sanoin kuiskaten lopuksi. Muutama kyynel vieri poskelleni, mutta se ei nyt ollut uutta.

Berwald nyökkäsi ja pyyki kyyneleet poskiltani. "Tiedän", hän sanoi huokaisten, suudellen sitten päälakeani. Istuin hiljaa, suljin silmäni. Kaikki tuntui tyhjältä, enkä tiennyt mitä pitäisi ajatella, en tiennyt mitä pitäisi tehdä.

"Tino…Mene suihkuun", Berwald sanoi pienen hetken kuluttua. Avasin silmäni ja katsoi häntä. Juuri nyt mies näytti päättäväiseltä ja tiesin, että oloni kohentuisi kylmän suihkun jälkeen. Se pesisi kaikki kyyneleet pois ja ehkä, ehkä toivottavasti saisin hetken olla ajattelematta mitään.

Nousin siis sängyltä ja kävelin kylpyhuoneeseen. Suljin oven perässäni ja katsoin sitten peilistä kasvojani. Ne olivat turvoksissa ja silmät aivan punaiset kaikesta itkemisestä. Ja silmieni alla oli mustat renkaat. Huokaisin, kaikki tässä talossa toivat mieleen Peterin. Laitoin suihkun valumaan ja riisuin sitten vaatteeni. Sitten päätin että unohtaisin hetkeksi aikaa edes, kaiken mitä on tapahtunut.

* * *

><p>Tullessani suihkusta, Berwald oli siivoillut hieman. Peterin tavarat oli viety omille paikoilleen, keittiö oli puhdas, olohuoneessa oli järjestys ja makuuhuoneessamme sänky oli pedattu ja sen päähän laitettu minulle vaatteita, jotka puin päälleni.<p>

Katsoin kelloa, se näytti kymmentä aamulla. Istuin hetkeksi sängylle ja ravistin hieman päätäni. Kuulin kolahduksen keittiöstä, jonne sitten suuntasin.

"Berwald?", kysyin ja katsoin kuinka hän siivosi lattialle pudonneen mukin sirpaleita. Hän nosti hetkeksi katseensa, mutta jatkoi sitten siivoamista.

Menin hänen luokseen ja otin harjan ja rikkalapion miehen käsistä sanoen sitten "Anna minä. Mene sinä suihkuun, se auttaa hieman. Ja sitten voidaan lähteä…Sairaalalle."

Berwald katsoi minua hämmentyneenä, mutta nyökkäsi ja katosi sitten kylpyhuoneeseen. Siivosin sirpaleet lattialta ja kaadoin ne roskiin. Sitten vein harjan ja lapion pois ja kaadoin itselleni kahvia. Milloin viimeksi edes join kahvia?

Istuin ikkunan viereen, pöydän ääreen ja katsoin ulos. Tästä ikkunasta olin katsellut todella usein kuinka Peter oli leikkinyt… Voi luoja! Hanatamago! Missä se oikein oli?

"Hanatamago!" huusin nousten ylös tuolilta, jättäen kahvin pöydälle. Lähdin etsimään pientä valkoista koiraamme, mutta en löytänyt sitä mistään. Katsoin Peterin huoneen ovea, joka oli raollaan. Huokaisin hieman ja otin muutaman askeleen oven luo. Painoin käteni oven kahvalle ja työnsin oven auki.

Kyyneleet putosivat poskilleni jälleen, pienen pieni valkoinen koira nukkui Peterin pedatussa sängyssä, kuten aina. Hanatamago heräsi ja katsoi minuun mustilla pienillä silmillään. Menin pienen ystäväni viereen ja otin sen syliin. Hetken aikaa halasin koiraa, mutta sitten aloin katsoa huonetta.

Muutamien kyynelten jälkeen Hanatamago nuoli kasvojani, yritti piristää minua. Hymähdin hieman ja nousin sängyltä, koira edelleen sylissäni. En kestänyt olla Peterin huoneessa juuri nyt, joten lähdin takaisin keittiöön antamaan Hanatamagolle ruokaa, jota se jo varmasti odotti.

* * *

><p>Ruokittuani Hanatamagon istuin jälleen pöydän ääreen juomaan kahviani, mikä ei enään ollut niin lämmintä. Huokaisin hieman ja katsoin ikkunasta ulos uudelleen. Päässäni pyöri monta ajatusta, muistoa ja hetkeä Peterin ja Berwaldin kanssa. Enkä huomannut ollenkaan, että Berwald oli tullut suihkusta, ottanut kahvia ja istunut vastapäätäni, ennen kuin hän tervehti.<p>

"Berwald!" huudahdin säikähtäessäni. Katsoin häntä hieman ja yritin hymyillä, mutta se ei nyt oikein onnistunut. Maistoin kahviani ja irvistin, se oli jo kylmää. Berwald joi omaa kahviaan ja katsoi minuun, ihan kuin olisi yrittänyt päästä pääni sisään.

"Oletko ajatellut, että ehkä meillä olisi ollut mahdollisuus pelastaa Peter? Jos hän olikin vielä elossa kun löysimme hänet ja… Ja sitten hän olisi kuollut syliini?", kuiskasin katsoen ikkunasta ulos. Berwald tarttui käteeni joka oli pöydällä ja silitti kämmenselkääni.

"En", hän sanoi ja sai minut katsomaan itseensä. Olin hieman hämmästynyt, minäkö ajattelin vain näin?

"Mutta nyt mennään", hän sanoi, keskeyttäen alkuunsa mitä olin sanomassa, joten tyydyin vain nyökkäämään.

Pian olimmekin jo matkalla sairaalalle. Peter olisi tutkittu ja merkitty kaikkiin kirjoihin kuolleeksi. Vihasin sitä ajatusta. Oli vaikea hyväksyä, että hän oli poissa. Olihan hän minun lapseni, vaikka ei verisukua ollut. Adoptiolapsi, jota rakastin yli kaiken. Katselin maisemien kiitävän ohi ja ajattelin, että elämä oikeastaan on kuin autolla ajamista. Elämä on lyhyt ja se menee ohi jos siihen ei kiinnitä huomiota, aivan kuten maisemat.

"Tino…" Berwald sanoi ja käännyin katsomaan häneen. Olimmekin jo perillä. Huokaisin raskaasti ja suljin silmäni hetkeksi.

"Minua pelottaa…", kuiskasin silmät suljettuina. Tunsin kuinka Berwald parkkeerasi auton ja sammutti sen.

"Teemme tämän yhdessä", hän sanoi ja tarttui käteeni hellästi. Avasin silmäni ja katsoin jälleen kerran hänen kasvoihinsa. Ne olivat väsyneet ja surulliset, mutta silti niissä näkyi rakkaus. Nyökkäsin muutaman kerran ja annoin hänelle sitten suudelman. Sitten nousimme autosta ja lähdimme katsomaan poikaamme… Vielä viimeistä kertaa.

* * *

><p>Vuodet vierivät ja aikaa kului. Monet kerrat itkin ja Berwald oli aina vierelläni. Hän ei koskaan lähtenyt ja jättänyt minua yksin. Monta kertaa mietin miten päättäisin oman elämäni, sillä en enään jaksanut sitä kaipuuta ja surua, kerran sitä yritinki, mutta Berwald oli ehtinyt paikalle viimehetkellä ja vetänyt minut pois sillalta. Monta kertaa kävin puhumassa kaiken maailman psykiatrien kanssa, mutta lopulta totesin sen hyödyttömäksi. Ja monen monta kertaa kävin Peterin haudalla, puhumassa hänelle, suremassa ja ajattelemassa.<p>

Nyt kymmenen vuoden jälkeen istuin terassilla ja katsoin kukoistavaa puutarhaani jota olin rakentanut yhdeksän vuotta. Aloitin sen vuoden Peterin kuoleman jälkeen. Berwald tuli nojaamaan tuolini selkänojaan ja katsoin silloin ylöspäin. Hän painoi hellän suudelman huulilleni.

Hymyilin hänelle hieman, jolloin rakkaani istui viereiselleni penkille. "Oliko mukava työpäivä?" kysyin ja hän vain nyökkäsi. Siihen iloni sitten loppuikin.

Tasan kymmenen vuotta sitten, Peter oli pudonnut siihen pieneen kuoppaan ja taittanut niskansa. Hän oli kuollut välittömästi. Myöhemmin hänet oli sitten haudattu ja hautajaiset olivat olleet kauniit.

Muistan kuinka lääkärit olivat noin kymmenen vuotta sitten tulleet luoksemme ja olimme saaneet poikamme tavarat. Siellä oli ollut piiros mukana. Se oli ollut hänen taskussaan. Siinä olin minä, Berwald, Hanatamago ja Peter itse. Ja hän oli kirjoittanut siihen aivan itse "Rakas perheeni." Ja kuvassa kaikki olimme iloisia. Nykyään kuva oli kehystettynä takan päällä, muistuttamassa pienestä pojastamme, jota jokainen päivä ikävöin.

* * *

><p>"Mennäänkö?" Berwald kysyi ja nyt vuorostani nyökkäsin. Nousin tuolilta ja kävelin autolle. Sitten lähdimme ajamaan samaan paikkaan, kuten joka vuosi. Mukanamme oli kauniita kukkia, montaa erilaista.<p>

Pääsimme määränpäähämme ja nousimme sitten autosta. Otimme kukkaset mukaan ja lähdimme sitten kävelemään rauhassa. Paikka oli jo tuttu, ja aina sinne meno… Se oli haikeaa. Berwald tarttui käteeni kävellessämme, hän tiesi mitä ajattelin.

"Tässä lepää Peter Kirkland, 2.5.2009, urhea pieni poika joka sai ihmiset hymyilemään iloisuudellaan."

Laskin kukat pienen kiven eteen, jonka päällä istui enkeli. Nousin seisomaan ja kävin Berwaldin vierelle. Tartuin häntä kädestä, muutama kyynel putosi hänen poskilleen. Hymyilin hieman ja kurottauduin pyyhkimään ne kämmenselälläni pois.

"Minäkin ikävöin häntä… Jokainen päivä on tuskaa, kymmenenkin vuoden jälkeen", kuiskasin ja katsoin hautakiveä. Hymyilin hieman, mutta kyyneleet putoilivat poskilleni ja siitä maahan.

Tunsin jaloissani lämpöä, aivan kuin joku olisi kietonut kätensä ympärilleni ja halannut minua. Tiesin heti, että emme olleet Berwaldin kanssa kahden. Kyykistyin alemmas ja tunsin kuinka pienet kädet tarrautuivat kaulani ympärille halaukseen. Suljin silmäni, muistin miltä Peter näytti. Tiesin että hän oli edessäni, halasi minua. Ja minä halasin häntä.

Kyyneleet putosivat maahan ja Berwald kyykistyi vierelleni. Hän hymyili hieman. "Minulla on niin ikävä", kuiskasin. Pienet kädet katosivat kaulaltani, mutta tiesin että hän olisi vielä kanssamme.

" Olen aina kanssasi. Niin kuin itse sanoit. Jos ihminen kuolee, hän ei katoa mihinkään, vaan pysyy sydämissämme niin kauan kuin muistamme heidät", kuulin Peterin sanovan. Ehkä se oli mielikuvitustani, tai sitten kuulin oikeasti hänen äänensä. Nojasin Berwaldiin hieman, hymyilin hieman, mutta itkin.

"Niin kauan hän pysyy kanssamme, kunhan muistamme hänet."

* * *

><p><strong>Että tällainen oneshotti. Tiedän teen siinä noin kymmenen vuoden aikahypyn ja sitten skippailen matkat, mutta haluan että teilläkin on mielikuvitusta! Miettikää mitä haluutte laittaa niihin 10 vuoteen niiden lisäks mitä oon kertonut ja täyttäkää se aukko siihen sillon.<strong>

Haluan vain sanoa, että tarinassa ei oikeastaan ole päätä eikä häntää, mutta kerrankin halusin kirjoittaa vain kauniin tarinan.

**Mutta joo, olen pahoillani tiedän että tarina on surullinen ja kyllä itkin itsekkin sitä kirjoittaessa ja lukiessa uudelleen läpi. **

**Kommenttia saa sitten aina laittaa (;  
><strong>


End file.
